


New Additions

by Midlagedfangirl



Series: New Additions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlagedfangirl/pseuds/Midlagedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus brings home two new darling additions to the house.  Severus, however, isn't so sure about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Additions

Severus sat in front of his fireplace at Spinner’s End, enjoying the warmth it gave. It was summer, supposedly, but the cold and rainy weather that seemed to find it’s way indoors made him doubt it. Still, considering the positive turn his luck seemed to have taken lately, he wasn’t going to complain. 

He heard the back door open and close. Remus had gone out to the corner Muggle shop to get a bottle of milk for their tea. Severus heard the icebox door open and close, and the sound of his lover’s footsteps coming through to the lounge.

“Severus! Look what I found on my way to the shop! I’m glad I decided to go when I did!” Remus said as he crossed over and bent down to kiss his cheek.

“And, pray tell, what is this miraculous find?” Severus said, pitching his voice to the seductive purr he knew Remus adored.

He looked deep into Severus eyes, the depth of his feelings evident he smiled at his love. Remus crouched down and opened the front of his cloak. Two little kittens with big brilliant blue eyes peeked out from inside. One was black with white feet, and the other was white with black feet. The smaller one that was mostly black let out a pathetic sounding mew.

“Absolutely not, Remus, I forbid it! Isn’t it enough that I must deal with YOUR hair and drool once a month? They’re probably disease ridden too!” Severus growled, looking down his nose at the two adorable little faces.

“But Sev, just LOOK at them! Aren’t they precious? The poor little things, out alone in this weather, I couldn’t just leave them there. They could have died! Wasn’t there enough death during the war? Oh, and look! They’ve both got magical auras! They’re proper wizard’s familiars… And there are two of them, one for each of us! Can’t I keep them? Please? They won’t be any trouble! I’ll take care of them; you won’t have to do anything! Please?” Remus begged, looking at Severus with wide pleading eyes.

Severus shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You most definitely will be the one caring for them! The minute they piss in my shoes, get hair all over everything that you fail to clean up, or I must endure the stench of a filthy sandbox, they will DISAPPEAR!! Do I make myself clear, Lupin?” Severus said, trying to sound severe.

Remus beamed at him. “Thank you Sev! You don’t have to worry about any of those things. Caring for two darling kittens won’t be a chore, you’ll see! I know you’ll come to love them too!” Remus said, throwing his arms around Severus and giving him a quick hug.

“Just be sure to keep your CREATURES out of my way! I honestly don’t know why I put up with you sometimes, Lupin!” Severus grumbled, knowing that he couldn’t say no to the werewolf but not wanting to admit it.

“Because I’m warm, cuddly and great in bed?” Remus said with a cheeky grin that showed off his dimples.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, Wolf, just because I decided to let my good sense be overruled by my affection for your flea-bitten hide!” Severus sniffed.

“I’ll just go get them a sand box and a place for them to curl up and sleep while they get settled.” Remus said as he left the lounge.

Severus shook his head and shivered at Remus’ departing form. “I just hope the little vermin stay away from me!”

 

Remus was in the kitchen thinking of making some hot cocoa for Severus and himself before bed when he heard Severus bellow.

“REMUS!! REMUS! GET IN HERE NOW!!”

Remus turned and fled into the lounge, wondering what was wrong. He came skidding to a halt in front of Severus chair with his wand drawn. 

“Severus, what’s wrong? What can I do?” he cried, looking down at Severus and not seeing anything other than the terrified look upon his lover’s face, and the contented look of the black and white kitten on his lap.

“What’s wrong is this, this.. THING leaped upon me with no warning! It’s exhibiting threatening behavior, and I want it REMOVED from my person!” Severus practically shrieked.

“Calm down Love! It’s all right. But what threatening behavior is she exhibiting? She looks quite happy to me!” Remus replied, puzzled.

“What threatening behavior? Use your eyes, you imbecile! First it jumped on me with no warning! Then it starts making GUTTURAL NOISES! Then it, it…TASTED me! And now it’s using it’s front feet and claws on me! Do you think it could be trying to TENDERIZE me?” Severus said, a definite edge of hysteria in his voice.

Remus coughed into his hand to hide the grin that threatened to spread across his face. 

“Severus, listen to me! Those guttural noises are called purring, meaning that she is happy and content and trying to relax! She’s not tasting you, she’s just licking to show affection. Think of it as a kitty kiss! And she’s not tenderizing you, she’s planning on curling up to sleep on your lap I’ll bet! See, what did I tell you?” Remus said seriously, a suitably grave expression on his face as he held himself in check from chuckling at his lover’s discomfort.

As Remus finished speaking, the kitten settled down and curled up in Severus’ lap. She lifted her little head and looked at Severus with half open eyes and mewed softly, then lay her head down on her paws and went to sleep.

“Are you sure it’s not just trying to lure me into a false sense of security so it can savage me when I least expect it?” Severus said, looking down at the small body snuggled on his lap and tentatively stroking it’s glossy head with a finger.

“I’m sure, Severus. You should feel honored. Whenever I’ve wanted to pet her or play with her, I’ve had to retrieve her out from under the wardrobe. She hasn’t come out voluntarily before. But no matter, I’ll remove her for you.” Remus said as he reached down for the kitten.

“Not so fast, Remus. As long as it’s behaving and not attacking it can stay here for a while” he sniffed, trying to sound like he was putting up with a great deal by allowing the kitten to remain on his lap.

“Well, if you’re sure, Severus. If you’re all right then, I think I’ll skip the cocoa and go to bed. You sure you’ll be OK, Love?” Remus said quietly, smiling as he kissed Severus gently.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s only an infant feline, not a panther, for Merlin’s sake!” Severus said to Remus, rolling his eyes and acting like Remus was slightly mad.

“Goodnight Sev. Don’t stay up too late, I like cuddling with you.” Remus said, still smiling as he picked up the other kitten and snuggled her against his chest as he walked into their bedroom.

“Make sure that animal doesn’t get hair on my pillow, Remus, or I’ll be waking you up to clean it off.” Severus grumbled.

“Of course Severus, of course.” Remus replied, grinning as he walked into the bedroom.


End file.
